Culpabilité
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "État de quelqu'un qui est coupable d'une infraction ou d'une faute" ou encore "Sentiment de faute ressenti par un sujet, que celle-ci soit réelle ou imaginaire." [One-Shot]


_La culpabilité, un bien grand mot, hein ?_ Un mot, un sentiment qui rongeait Perceval Ignatius Weasley. Percy, il en connaissait la définition en plus.

 _"État de quelqu'un qui est coupable d'une infraction ou d'une faute"_ ou encore _"Sentiment de faute ressenti par un sujet, que celle-ci soit réelle ou imaginaire."_

Oui c'est ça que Percy il ressentait, de la culpabilité. Mais pour quoi ? Bah pour pleins de choses, pour avoir abandonné sa famille quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui, pour avoir cru les mensonges de Cornelius Fudge et de Dolores Ombrage. Il en a des choses à se reprocher Percy mais la pire de toute c'est la mort de Fred. Son petit frère, son petit frère merde.

Quand on parle de Fred, on ne peut pas ne pas parler de George, ils sont jumeaux après tout. Quand on parle de Fred, on pense tout de suite aux blagues, aux farces, ce qu'il en a fini par en faire son métier. Et pendant des années, Percy avait été avec sa mère celui qui leur disait que ce projet ne mènerait à rien, qu'ils devraient trouver un job au ministère, comme leur père et lui.

Il n'avait pas été surpris quand il a appris que ces deux-là ne l'avait pas écouté, ni lui ni leur mère. C'était l'année où Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Ron, _mentait_ à propos du retour de Vous-savez-qui...Ou en tout cas il le croyait, c'est ce que le ministre disait alors c'est que ça devait être vrai n'est-ce pas ? Sa famille, des fervents suiveurs de Dumbledore y croyait eux. Alors sous les conseils de Cornelius Fudge, il a coupé les ponts avec eux. Percy s'est trouvé un appartement et a quitté la maison familiale, il ne leur envoyait plus de lettres et ne venait pas aux repas de familles pour les fêtes.

Est-ce qu'il a regretté après ? **Bien sur !** C'était absurde quand on y pense mais Percy il voulait tellement réussir au ministère qu'il écoutait et croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait même si ça voulait dire que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas revenu et qu'Harry Potter avait tout inventé.

Alors quand celui-ci est apparu au ministère et que les employés ont tous aperçu Vous-savez-qui ainsi que Dumbledore, son retour n'était plus un mensonge, c'était une réalité. Une réalité qui leur avait été caché pendant plus d'un an. Bien sur c'est à ce moment là que Percy aurait dû envoyer un hibou à ses parents, leur disant à quel point il était désolé de ne pas les avoir cru mais il était trop fier, trop têtu.

Il ne revit sa famille que lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, qui opposa les troupes du Seigneur des ténèbres contre celle d'Harry Potter _, le 2 mai 1998._ C'est ce jour-là que Fred est mort et ce jour là que le monde de Percy s'est écroulé. Il venait tout juste de le retrouvé qu'il le perdait de nouveau et cette fois à tout jamais.

Après la guerre, Percy s'est juste plongé dans le travail et l'alcool. C'était plus facile que de faire face à sa famille, que de faire face à sa petite-amie Audrey qu'il ne cessait de repousser ces derniers temps et qui pourtant restait à ses côtés. Puis le jour de l'enterrement est arrivé et sans vraiment de conviction il a enfilé un smoking noir, a noué sa cravate et puis au moment où il allait transplané il n'a pas pu. Il s'est écroulé dans les bras d'Audrey et a pleuré pendant ce qui lui a semblé des heures et elle est restée.

Percy s'est alors dit qu'il s'était trouvé une famille parce que si l'autre il ne pouvait pas l'affronter, il avait Audrey. C'est ce jour-là qu'il a décidé qu'elle deviendrait une Weasley. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle lui donna deux filles, Molly II et Lucy, tout deux des Serdaigle.

Et si la culpabilité ne l'a jamais quitté, elle s'est atténué au fil du temps.

Fred est toujours avec lui d'une certaine façon et tout comme la culpabilité, il ne le quitte jamais, il a toujours sur lui la photo de leur voyage en Egypte. Et il ne s'empêche jamais de sourire en la regardant. Ni quand Fred II, le fils de George lui joue une farce. Et quand celui-ci lui en fait, il murmure tout doucement tout en fixant la photo :

 _"La relève est assuré, ptit frère."_


End file.
